Prince Edoran
Edoran is prince of Deorthas. History Edoran was orphaned about age six, when his father died. (His mother had died previously.) Regent Pettibone assumed control over the kingdom, ruling in Edoran's name. Shortly thereafter, Edoran escaped the palace and avoided capture for two weeks. After being returned to the palace, he was made to be subservient. He meets Weasel when Weasel disguises himself as a footman and gains access to the prince pretending to bring a letter. Weasel informes Edoran about Justice Holis's arrest by Pettibone, though Edoran doesn't do anything. Weasel is captured in Edoran's room. After escaping, Weasel returns to the palace with Arisa, The Falcon, and the Falcon's rebel group. They confront Pettibone, and the Falcon holds Edoran hostage. After Pettibone is killed, Justice Holis is appointed as regent, acting for Edoran. Edoran and Weasel take lessons together, along with Arisa occasionally. When Arisa involves Weasel in uncovering a murderer and a conspiracy, Weasel enlists Edoran in helping. Together, the three of them reveal the plots to the Falcon and Justice Holis. Unfortunately, the Falcon is secretly playing both sides in an attempt to depose Holis and become regent herself. She nearly kidnaps Edoran, but he is saved by Weasel using Edoran's costume (Weasel is kidnapped instead). Edoran sets out by himself to rescue Weasel, and soon finds himself in company with Arisa. Soon, one of Edoran's old instructors arrives to capture Edoran and the two artifacts Arisa is carrying (the Shield of Stars and the Sword of Waters. Edoran holds of the instructor long enough for Arisa to escape with the items, but Edoran is captured. He is freed by Sandeman, the high priest of The Hidden. Sandeman takes Edoran to Caerfalas, a small fishing village, in order to escape the palace guards, who are actively searching for Edoran to return him to the palace. Edoran goes out with the fishermen during their springtime voyage. During the voyage, he spots something on a small rocky outcropping. The fishing fleet arrives to find a stranded sailor, who tells them of an impending pirate attack on Boralee, another fishing town. The fleet sets out but arrives at Boralee after the pirates have left. There, Edoran finds Arisa, who has now abandoned her mother. They learn that the pirates intend to burn Caerfalas and kill everyone there. Riders are sent out to call in the guardsmen, while the fleet returns to Caerfalas with Edoran and Arisa. Edoran leads the men in fortifying the old castle on the hill, while the women and children flee into the country. When the pirates arrive along with the Falcon, Edoran agrees to exchange the shield and the sword for Weasel's life. During the exchange, Sandeman returns and gives Edoran the Crown of Earth. Guardsmen arrive and drive the Falcon and the pirates to their ships, which are subsequently destroyed in an explosion. Edoran returns to the palace with Weasel and Arisa and begins ruling as a true king. Character Edoran is reserved, and appears ignorant to many people. He has taught himself to read, though is not very good with math.